<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twin Telepathy by Myfishpink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255061">Twin Telepathy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfishpink/pseuds/Myfishpink'>Myfishpink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfishpink/pseuds/Myfishpink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner can be awkward, even if it's quiet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twin Telepathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rin</strong>
  <strong>:</strong>
  <strong> You gonna apologize yet, you irresponsible hot head?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zimulu: Zip it, you goody two shoes</strong>
</p><p>Rin and Zimulu glared at each other from across the table, they hadn't said a word out loud, speaking exclusively through 1010's wireless telepathic connection, it was supposed to help keep them coordinated during performances or alert eachother to threats but right now it was being used for petty arguments.</p><p>The rest of there brothers listned to them nervously, Haym shifting uncomfortably, Eloni hiding behind the table and Purl-hew just looking disappointed. Neon J didn't have the wireless connection installed, so he sat there oblivious to the conversation going on his sons heads</p><p>
  <strong>Rin: I know you hid my sword Zim, I had to look around the entire mansion to find it, I was 5 minutes late for sword training because of you!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zimulu: Oh dear! A whole 5 MINUTES LATE! Clearly this is the end of days!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rin: Oh please, you wouldn't know what it's like to have to work for your combat skills</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zimulu: How do you even know it was me? It could have been Haym</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rin: Haym might be annoying but even he wouldn't do something like this</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Haym: Hey! &gt;:(</strong>
</p><p>Haym pouted and crossed his arms, now offended instead of nervous</p><p>
  <strong>Eloni: C'mon guys let's not fight :(</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Purl-hew: Eloni is right, do you want to make dad upset?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rin: You guys stay out of this!</strong>
</p><p>Purl-hew sighed, holding his head in his hands</p><p>
  <b>Purl-hew: If you two keep arguing, dad is gonna notice. Just be quiet and eat your dinner</b>
</p><p>Rin and Zimulu stared at eachother for a moment before sighing and leaning back in there chairs, still clearly frustrated and glaring at eachother </p><p>
  <strong>Rin: Asshole </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zimulu: #%$^&amp;*(|**@$*</strong>
</p><p>The rest of the dinner went relatively smoothly, with all of 1010 and Neon J "eating" (or more accurately charging through a cable in there necks) in actual silence. Until Zimulu sent another message</p><p>
  <strong>Zimulu: Honestly, that piece of junk belonged in the trash</strong>
</p><p>Rin jolted up, disconnecting himself from the charging cable and causing everyone at the table to stare at him in shock</p><p>
  <strong>Rin: YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW</strong>
</p><p>"Soldier! What on earth is going on here!?" Neon asked in disbelief</p><p>Rin immediately sat back down and gave his dad a strained smile</p><p>"Nothing Dad-J! I'm fine really! Just...don't worry about it kay?" Rin assured</p><p>Neon was clearly not convinced but returned to his "food" regardless. Rin sighed in relief and Zimulu smirked as he sent him another message </p><p>
  <strong>Zimulu: Ah another great save by our flawless leader. Always so polite and perfect</strong>
</p><p>Black oil tears stared running down Rin's cheeks. Zimulu's eyes widened as he realized he went too far</p><p>
  <strong>Rin: Don't you dare say another word. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be leader, how much pressure I have on me!? I have to be perfect! I have to be an example for you guys! I work everyday so that 1010 can be the best band posible and how do you repay me? You throw away my weapon like garbage</strong>
  <strong>. I hope you're happy.</strong>
</p><p>Everyone stared in stunned silence. Zimulu disconnected his charger and walked away from the dining table without a word. Eloni disconnected himself as well to walk over and give Rin a hug.</p><p>After dinner Rin walked back to his room, still misty eyed from the argument. When he entered he realized his sword was on his bed. He stared at it surprised before picking it up and examining it. It was completely clean, the blade shining brilliantly without a speck of trash from the trashcan it was hidden in. As he was examining his sword, Zimulu walked by his room and sent him a message</p><p>
  <strong>Zimulu: I'm sorry</strong>
</p><p>Rin smiled</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>